Conselho Branco
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Gandalf explica ao Conselho Branco seus motivos para ajudar a Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield. E ele também expõe teorias sobre a ameaça que paira sobre a linhagem de Dúrin.


Conselho Branco

Gandalf o Cinzento era um mago em alerta quando Lord Elrond o chamou para uma reunião. Após trazer a Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield a Rivendell em relativa segurança, Gandalf estava satisfeito por haver conquistado o principal objetivo da vinda: decifrar a mensagem do mapa de Thrain para entrar na Montanha Solitária.

Não que tivesse sido fácil. Thorin II merecia tanto o nome Oakenshield (escudo de carvalho) quanto Ironhead (cabeça de ferro) de tão dura que era. O ódio dele aos elfos começava a irritar Gandalf, que previa problemas para Mirkwood.

No momento, porém, o próprio Elrond em pessoa poderia ser um complicador. Pois Thorin Cabeça de Bagre havia revelado ao senhor de Rivendell o verdadeiro objetivo da missão: retomar Erebor.

Por isso Gandalf estava em alerta: era muito provável que seu amigo de tantos anos tentasse dissuadi-lo de ajudar os anões. Pelo menos, agora Thorin sabia como e quando deveria entrar na montanha.

Elrond o saudou:

— Mithrandir! _Mellonen!_

— Elrond, _mellonen_ — Gandalf respondeu. — Ainda não pude lhe agradecer pelo que fez por Thorin.

— Seu amigo anão pareceu incomodado em que outros soubessem sobre sua missão.

— Os anões estão determinados a reaver sua terra natal, e Thorin Oakenshield não vê motivo para dar satisfação a ninguém sobre seus planos. Francamente, eu também não vejo.

Elrond ergueu uma sobrancelha, comentando:

— Há quem discorde.

Com um gesto, guiou Gandalf ao platô mais alto de Rivendell, onde ele viu que os dois tinham companhia.

— Ah, Elrond, vejo que o achou — saudou Saruman, o Branco. — Olá, meu irmão.

Gandalf sentiu um frio na barriga. Saruman, o Branco, o maior da Ordem dos Istari, o encarava com um sorriso. Gandalf armou-se de um diplomático sorriso (insincero) cheio de surpresa (genuína). Mas, de olho no outro convidado, o Cinzento disse:

— Perdoe-me, irmão, mas a cortesia dita que eu deva primeiro saudar a Senhora de Lothlórien. — Gandalf virou-se para Galadriel. — O tempo deixa suas marcas em mim, mas nem este malvado implacável tem o poder de roubar a beleza de Lady Galadriel.

A elfa loura de feitos lendários sorriu, saudando:

— Mithrandir, seu galanteador.

Gandalf sorriu, constrangido. Elrond convidou-os para a mesa redonda, e Gandalf mentalmente armou-se de argumentos para uma batalha que ele sabia que não seria fácil.

Não foi mesmo. Começou com Saruman, num misto de ironia e mal-disfarçada irritação:

— Achou mesmo que seus planos e esquemas iriam passar despercebidos?

— Planos? — repetiu Gandalf. — Minha preocupação é a ameaça que estou vendo adiante.

Galadriel comentou:

— Há tempos que o dragão vem preocupando você.

O mago não escondeu:

— É verdade. Smaug não se aliou a ninguém até o momento. Se ele se bandear para o inimigo...

— Que inimigo? — questionou Elrond. — Gandalf, o inimigo está derrotado. Por 400 anos, estivemos em paz. Uma paz conquistada com muito sacrifício e dor.

_"E quando a Azanulbizar, a batalha pela reconquista de Moria?"_, quis dizer Gandalf, mas mudou de ideia. Em voz alta, seu discurso foi outro.

— Paz? — repetiu ele. — Como estamos em paz? Trolls descem das montanhas e andam atacando fazendeiros! Criaturas tenebrosas nas florestas! Os habitantes das florestas mudaram o nome de Greenwoods para Mirkwood. E agora Radagast me falou sobre um necromante vivendo da antiga fortaleza em Dol Guldur.

— Radagast é um louco, um que consome muitos cogumelos tóxicos capazes de produzir delírios e visões.

— Sim, sim, ele é excêntrico. Mas ele lida com as pequenas criaturas e coisas da terra. Ele esteve na floresta e ouviu rumores sobre um necromante...

— Isso não existe — garantiu Saruman, sem deixá-lo terminar. — Este suposto necromante nada mais é do que um homem mortal, um feiticeiro brincando com magia negra, só isso.

— Mas Radagast... — começou Gandalf.

Saruman se exaltou:

— Radagast é um tolo, já disse!

— Deixe que ele fale! — pediu Galadariel.

— Há um mal se erguendo, um mal que não irá embora, não importa o quanto nós o ignoremos.

— Que prova você tem?

— Nenhuma.

— Porque não existe nada. Agora, esse assunto de Erebor, isso me preocupa.

— Sinceramente, acredito que os assuntos estejam relacionados. Porque se esse mal for realmente o que penso, há uma grande chance que Thorin Oakenshield jamais se sente no trono de Erebor.

Galadriel indagou:

— Acha que ele e seu grupo não poderão derrotar Smaug?

— Eu pretendo assegurar que Smaug seja derrotado. Mas não é disso que estou falando.

Saruman quis saber:

— Então do que é que está falando?

— Acredito que Sauron tenha colocado uma maldição em toda a linhagem de Dúrin. Há um Anel de Poder que Sauron não conseguiu recolher: o último Anel dos Anões, justamente o anel entregue a Dúrin e que tem sido repassado a todos os seus herdeiros desde a Primeira Era.

— Está certo que esse anel está seguro com os anões?

— Não. Pois Thrain está desaparecido, ou morto, ou — o que acredito ser o caso — coisa pior.

— Explique-se.

— O anel de Dúrin foi entregue a Thrór, Rei Sob a Montanha, que o tinha antes do ataque de Smaug, há tantos anos. Mal a maldição de Sauron sobre a linhagem de Dúrin se abateu sobre Thrór: a febre do ouro. Antes que a doença piorasse, Thrór entregou o Anel de Dúrin a seu filho, Thrain, por segurança. Thorin em pessoa me confessou ter visto a doença se abater sobre o avô, que quase sucumbiu durante o ataque do dragão. Thrór estava cego, obcecado com a Arkenstone, o Coração da Montanha. Foi fortuito que tenha entregue o Anel a Thrain.

— E essa maldição chegou a Thrain?

— Oh, certamente que sim. Pois mesmo após a tentativa de retomar Moria e a Guerra contra os Orcs, Thrain poderia ter tido uma boa vida em Ered Luin, onde se estabeleceu como rei no exílio. Mas a febre do ouro o fez deixar Thorin nas Montanhas Azuis rumo ao antigo lar. Não se sabe qual era sua intenção, se enfrentar Smaug, se tentar resgatar seu tesouro, mas foi capturado no caminho e levado a Dol Guldur pelo Necromante.

Saruman insistiu:

— Não existe tal necromante!

— Apenas escute — interrompeu Gandalf. — Thrain foi levado à loucura para entregar o anel. Pouco depois disso, ele morreu.

Elrond disse:

— Isso é muito grave, Gandalf. Como sabe de tudo isso? Radagast lhe contou?

— Não — disse ele gravemente. — Eu estava lá. Eu vi a fortaleza.

— Então você enfrentou esse necromante? Sabe quem é ele?

— Não pude enfrentá-lo sozinho. Mal escapei com vida. Por isso digo que é uma situação grave, e devemos enfrentar o mal que habita em Dol Goldur. Ele pode ser Sauron.

— Absurdo! — disse Saruman. — Sauron está derrotado e fraco demais.

Galadriel pediu:

— Talvez possamos investigar. Podemos reunir o Conselho Branco.

Elrond disse:

— Ainda não vejo em que Thorin Oakenshield possa estar ameaçado. Se esse necromante for mesmo Sauron, ele já tem o anel que queria. A maldição foi quebrada.

Gandalf fechou os olhos pesadamente.

— A morte de Thrain nada muda na maldição. Enquanto houver um descendente dos Barbalongas, da linhagem de Dúrin, haverá a maldição. Ela pode demorar, como foi para Thrain, mas vai chegar.

— Mais um motivo para abortar essa conquista de Erebor — reforçou Saruman. — Vamos reunir o Conselho Branco e verificar essa suposta volta de Sauron.

Elrond disse:

— É melhor falar com os anões o quanto antes.

Foi nesse momento que Lindir adentrou o recinto:

— Meu Senhor Elrond, os anões... Eles se foram.

E Galadriel voltou-se para Gandalf, que imperceptivelmente encolheu os ombros, como se estivesse constrangido por ter enganado os elfos e o outro mago.

Mas constrangimento era a última coisa em que Galdalf pensava. Por fora, ele se mostrou surpreso e começou a pensar nas desculpas que daria para encontrar com a Companhia de Thorin Oakenshild na montanha.

FIM


End file.
